


The Beat Is Yours Forever

by Ultra



Category: Rock and Roll Dreams Come Through - Meat Loaf (Music Video)
Genre: Afterlife, Drabble, Drabble Exchange Treat, Drums, Gen, Hope, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Music, Rock and Roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: When the end comes, she is unafraid.





	The Beat Is Yours Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_ringed_octopus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_ringed_octopus/gifts).



> kurage_hime - It never would've occurred to me to write fanfic for a music video and, somehow, this was the one Meat Loaf video I'd never seen. Thank you, twice over :)

When the end comes, she is unafraid.

Even as her pulse fades, she feels the beat of the drums, a lifeforce stronger than her own, pounding loud and clear.

The flutter of wings about her face urges her forward, the music beckoning, welcoming her home.

The light seems blinding, the sound deafening, but she trusts it's source, knows this is her true place.

The reflective surface of the jukebox shows her a face she used to know and her fate is sealed.

Now it is her turn to command the portals, save the fallen, and show them the way home.


End file.
